From a Coma
by WingedFlame
Summary: After a Mission, Sasuke finds himself wound up in hospital after being in a coma for a few months. However, many things have changed, so will he..? .:SasuNaru and KakaSaku:. .[Includes a Bonus Chapter in the middle].
1. Prologue

Notes before we start: This is set when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are around about, say 24. That makes Kakashi…36. The prologue is seen from Sasukes point of view-ish. It's not using 'I' and 'Me' but… Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku! 3

**XxxX**

* * *

"Sasuke… Oi, Sasuke, wake up."

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"Sasuke! Wake up right now!"

Three familiar voices pulled the Uchiha out from his seemingly deep sleep. He looked around, the surroundings slightly familiar. He wasn't at home, so where was he..? Uchiha Sasuke tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in his right arm and his lower back prevented this. When his eyes properly came into focus, all he could see was Uzumaki Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto… I can't see." Sasuke said coldly, as always.

"Gomen." Naruto stood back happily, letting the black haired boy notice his surroundings more. He was in… The hospital..?

"Kakashi, will Sasuke-kun be okay..?" Haruno Sakura asked the older, and masked, Hatake Kakashi. Her pink hair was getting longer again, and she hadn't got it cut. Last time Sasuke saw her, she had short hair. How long had he been asleep for..?

"He's been in a coma for a few months, he might not be able to respond that much." Kakashi said, obviously not hearing Sasuke speak just a few moments ago. His hand was holding onto Sakura's, and she was holding tightly onto his in return. Now this was getting confusing for the Uchiha. Were a couple of months really so long for so much to happen? He sighed slowly, trying to sit up once more. His back was still hurting, and so was his arm, but he had to sit up and see what was going on. Naruto walked over slowly, and started helping him up.

"All you had to do was ask Sasuke." Naruto smiled, but he didn't seem as annoying as usual. His smile wasn't as bright, and his hands were shaking as he helped Sasuke to sit up. Sasuke mumbled slightly, watching Naruto walk away slightly. Things were a little strange. So, what had happened while he was in this coma? And, how did he get into a coma..?

**

* * *

XxxX**

Short, I know. But the chapters will be longer! I promise on my life, and on Itachi's!

Itachi: That's bad.  
Me: Be Quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes before we start: This chapter is seen from Sasuke's point of view first, then when you get to the line (again), it's Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku! 3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Kakashi again, they were still holding hands. He always thought that Sakura was annoying, since she was always trying to show Sasuke she loved him, but now she was holding Kakashi's hand..? Maybe she was just scared, and needed to hold someone's hand. But then again, Kakashi seemed more serious, and Sakura was still holding on, even after clarification that Sasuke was going to be okay. So, what happened..?

* * *

Sakura bit her lip, watching Sasuke standing there as she and Kakashi left the black haired boy behind. The three of them were on a mission to find Naruto, who had been missing for at least a week. He hadn't been seen at Ichiraku's Ramen, and he hadn't been seen around the Academy with Konohamaru. So, Tsunade-sama had sent them on a mission to try and find him. They didn't want another missing ninja to add to the list.

"Kakashi-sensei, will Sasuke-kun be alright..?" The short pink haired girl asked, following the Jonin as he jumped from tree to tree. She was worried that Sasuke might get hurt, but Kakashi suddenly stopped. Sakura stopped next to him, and Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders. Sakura blushed slightly, and Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry about Sasuke Sakura," Kakashi took his hands off her shoulders and stood up straight. "He'll be fine. I promise." The Jonin started moving again, and Sakura only just regained mentality to catch up with him.

Later on, once they had stopped to rest for the night, Sakura moaned slightly. "My hair's getting long again…" She reached into her Kunai pouch and took out a Kunai. Kakashi grabbed her hand. "K-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing..?"

"Stopping you from cutting your hair." Kakashi said bluntly, taking the Kuni out of her hand.

"Why?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'll tell you later. You'd better get some rest." The masked Jonin smiled slightly, closing his eyes and resting against the tree. Sakura was a little confused as to why, but her eyes were closing ever so slowly, and she found herself asleep.

What Sakura didn't know until the next morning, was that she had fallen onto Kakashi's torso and didn't move the whole night. Kakashi smiled slightly as Sakura woke up.

"Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep..?" He said softly, looking down into Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed, sitting up.

"K-K-Kakashi!" Sakura shouted. "You pervert! You moved me onto your la-" Kakashi put his finger on her lip.

"You fell onto me, and you were cold. So, I thought I'd keep you warm." He sighed slightly. Sakura noticed that she was wrapped up in a long sleeved t-shirt that Kakashi had brought along with him.

"Gomen-nasai Kakashi…" Sakura blushed, grasping the sleeves of the shirt in her hands and pulled it to her face. It actually smelt quite nice, as if freshly washed. She smiled slightly, and then stopped as she noticed Kakashi looking at her. "What!" She shouted, still blushing.

"Nothing" Kakashi sung slightly, smiling as he did so. "Anyway, I got word from Tsunade-sama that Naruto has been found, and he is okay. We'd better go back home now, okay..?" He stood up, stretching and scratching his head.

As Sakura pulled off Kakashi's top, she noticed her hair getting in the way again. She moaned slightly, reaching for a Kuni, but stopped. She remembered what Kakashi had said, and was still wondering why he wouldn't let her cut it. She pulled on her headband and smiled, waiting for Kakashi to move.

It took them a while, but they soon neared Konoha. Sakura stopped suddenly, and Kakashi turned around.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, jumping over to her.

"I want to know why you won't let me cut my stupid hair." Sakura answered, with a kunai in her hand, ready to cut.

"Because." Kakashi sighed, looking away from her for a moment.

"Because what?" Sakura demanded. "I want to know!"  
Kakashi hugged Sakura tightly. "Because Sasuke and I prefer it that way." By this point, all the anger she had for Kakashi was gone in an instant, and Sakura hugged back, crying slightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said…" Sakura mumbled, letting go of Kakashi and looking downwards. She didn't really accept what she felt at first, but just seeing that lonely look on his face before he hugged her made her realise. Kakashi let go of Sakura, but held her hand.

"That's okay; we've just got to find Sasuke before we go." He didn't have much expression on his face when he took Sakura's hand, but he let go slowly. "I'll go this way, you go that way." He jumped away, leaving the pink haired woman behind to go look for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, looking for that fan girl attitude he remembered, and only found someone who had calmed down and was ready to relax. Did Kakashi say something to make her that way? He still didn't really understand. The only thing he could understand was the throbbing pain in his back, and the pain in his arm.

* * *

**XxxX**

Yeay, KakaSaku! I know it totally sucks, but hey, I'm writing this fan fiction for my entertainment. And so I don't have to revise for the SATS. 3


	3. Chapter 2

Notes before we start: Like the last chapter, this starts from Sasuke's point of view, then after the lines, switches to Naruto's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku! 3

**XxxX**

* * *

"I'm just going outside for the moment, okay Sasuke?" Naruto's voice suddenly appeared from its sudden silence, as he started to move. Sasuke sighed slightly as the door opened and the Yellow haired boy disappeared. What was his problem..? No way, something happened to that guy too? Sasuke pondered a moment. Nothing could have made him depressed, since he has no parents, and he's the kyuubi who almost destroyed the whole town. If that didn't make someone depressed, what could? Or, was Naruto just trying to be kind to him? That was ruled out, since Sasuke saw him as a rival and a friend.

* * *

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff, a picture of Sasuke he took with a secret camera held in his hands. He sat down on the edge; the picture still clung into his hands. He had run from the village hidden in the leaves to get some clear thoughts into his head. Ever since Sakura started working at the hospital, she had been spending more time with Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama than himself and even less than Sasuke.

He remembered the time he saw Sasuke on his own for the first time in a while. He had that same expression from when he was sat by the lake just after his whole clan was wiped out. He looked so sad, but he was trying to ignore it. Just watching him like that made Naruto think the same way he did.

The picture was of the pose Sasuke was in just a few days before Naruto ran to this cliff edge. He was actually smiling, surrounded by a couple of girls. He'd obviously put on a mask to cover his depression, but Naruto had gotten a clear shot of the smile. He looked so cute when he smiled, as if nothing had ever happened in his life. Kind of like himself when Naruto thought about it.

As he stood up to walk back to the village, many ANBU members surrounded him.

"W-what do you want..?" Naruto asked, pushing the picture into his pocket.

"Tsunade-sama wants you back at the village promptly. Kakashi and Sakura should have found you by now, but obviously not." An ANBU member with a girl voice spoke. Naruto smiled happily.

"Tell Tsunade that she didn't need to worry, and I'll be there as soon as I can." He stretched his arms and started walking. "Tell her that I'm sorry too." The ANBU members sighed, running back to Konoha. Naruto was still walking, but he wasn't going to hurry anytime soon for Tsunade.

Later on that night, when Naruto had finally arrived at the village, he found himself sitting at the Ramen bar he had gotten so used to.

"Naruto," The man who ran it sighed. "I'm going to have to close up now. You'd better be going home now, okay?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Okay. Thank you!" He stood up, turning around and running back home. The night sky was full of stars, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. That was, until he noticed something.

To get to his own house, Naruto had to pass Sasuke's. At this time, the lights would be on, and Sasuke would be looking out of the window. Naruto stood and stared up at the window that Sasuke would normally be looking out of and worried slightly. He soon calmed down when he saw a little note on the door, and smiled happily with a few tears.

'Don't send me any mail; I'm on a mission to look for Naruto – Sasuke.' The note read. Naruto kissed the note and then headed to his house. Sasuke would kill him if he knew the truth, but for now, it would be okay.

A few days later, Naruto had got back into his usual routine of training, eating ramen, playing with Konohamaru and the others, then more training. However, when he went to the hospital to see Sakura on her lunch break, he noticed that Sasuke's name was on the patient's board, along with Sakura's name as one of the trainee nurses who was treating him. He ran along the corridors, barging into Sasuke's room and running up to him.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him, whispering as she shut the door. "Please knock before you come in next time."

"Is Sasuke okay?" Naruto asked immediately, ignoring Sakura completely. "What's with the drip and the monitors…?" His voice trailed off as he sat down on a chair and grabbed Sasuke's hand gently.

"He's okay; he's just in a coma right now." Sakura explained, walking over to Naruto. "We'll wake him up when he recovers from most of his injuries, and I'll call you first when we decide to do that."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said a smile on his face. "I-Is it okay if I'm alone for a little bit..?" He asked nervously, a blush on his face. Sakura was a little shocked, but smiled.

"Yeah, just come find me when you're done." Sakura waved slightly, leaving Naruto and Sasuke on there own.

* * *

Naruto started crying softly as Sakura left the room, his free hand clenched. "Sasuke… What happened to you? You're the strong one. You're the one who's supposed to look after Sakura… Now that you're gone, how am I supposed to look after her without you guiding me..?" He stood up, letting go of Sasuke's hand. "I'll come back soon. Please don't die, okay?" Naruto wiped away his tears and kissed Sasuke on the head. Looking around, he found Sasuke's headband and walked out of the room.**

* * *

XxxX**

Is it me, or is NaruSasu more fun to write than KakaSaku? I dunno. 3


	4. Chapter 3

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view; untill the line when he falls asleep. Then it's Kakashi's. It's in the present, unlike the others which were flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku: 3 Also, this chapter contains a few references to ShikTema.

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes after Naruto had re-entered the room. He was tired, and couldn't look at him right now. Infact, he couldn't look at anybody right now. His head was already messed up with the idea of a depressed Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi going out and another idea. If Sakura and Kakashi got together, what about Shikamaru and Temari? Not that he cared or anything, he just thought a lot of things were possible right now.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" Sakura had let go of Kakashi's hand, and was now holding Sasuke's. He tried to shake her off, but his hand hurt too much.  
"I'm fine, let go." Sasuke said softly, almost inaudible. His eyes were slightly open, and Sakura let go of his hand.  
"Okay. Just tell me if you want anyt-"  
"Just leave me alone." Sasuke interrupted Sakura, closing his eyes again. The last thing he heard was Sakura telling Kakashi that they should go, and he heard Naruto's voice faintly before he fell asleep.

--

Kakashi looked over to Sakura as she closed the door and hung a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door. She seemed to be more worried about Naruto being in there than Sasuke, probably because of the nurses.  
"Sakura, don't worry about Naruto. Okay? He'll be gone before the next person comes to check up on Naruto." He smiled slightly, taking Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed his hand, smiling.  
"Okay, if you say so." Sakura wrapped her arms round Kakashi's left arm and held on loosely, her head on his shoulder. "So, where are we going now?" She asked, taking Kakashi by surprise.

"You've finished already?" Kakashi asked, looking down at Sakura. He pink hair was getting longer, and he loved it that way. He was glad he told her not to cut it. He ran his free hand through the woman's pink hair and kissed her head as she nodded. "Well then, I guess we could go back to your house."  
"My parents don't even know I like you, never mind loving you." Sakura sighed slightly. "Can't we go to your house?" She smiled happily. "I've never been in your house. So please, please?" Kakashi shook his head.  
"Sorry Sakura, but my house is also off limits for you. Infact, I haven't been to my house in a while." Kakashi sighed slightly.  
"Okay. Let's go to the forest then?" Sakura suggested, and Kakashi smiled.  
"Come on then." He mumbled, grabbing Sakura's hand.

Soon, Kakashi and Sakura were sat down in a small clearing in the Konoha part of the forest. Sakura had made some bento for them both, and he was just finishing it off.  
"Thank you very much for this meal Sakura. It taste's great." Kakashi put the box down and leant against a tree.  
"Hey Kakashi, what's this?" Sakura asked, pointing to a tree near where she was standing. He stood up, walking over to her and blushed slightly as he noticed the inscription on the tree. "Kakashi… 'Sakura fell asleep on me here'..?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.  
"I didn't want to forget the time I noticed how beautiful you really were."  
"So you never thought I was beautiful before then?"  
"I didn't mean that. I meant like, when you were sleeping, I finally admitted to myself that I loved you so much."  
"Kakashi…" Sakura blushed, looking into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi looked back into hers. She really did want to kiss him, didn't she? Well, that meant taking off his mask. However, he hadn't removed his mask in front of people for a good two or three years now, was he ready for her?

"I don't think I'm ready yet Sakura." Kakashi stated, sitting down next to the inscribed tree.  
"But, all you have to do is take your mask off and kiss me." Sakura said, sitting down next to him.  
"That's the point. I haven't taken my mask off in years. The last time I did so, I was mocked for keeping it on. If I show you, you'll never want to see me with my mask on again." He explained, thoughts of what would happen if he showed her, his eyes closing. There was silence for a while, but then Sakura's voice appeared.

"If I promise to close my eyes, will you kiss me?" Kakashi opened his eyes, seeing the pink haired woman he loved so much looking at him with such promising eyes sat in front of him. There was another silence.  
"Close your eyes." Kakashi smiled as Sakura closed her eyes. He took off the black mask he hid behind and kissed Sakura passionately. His arms wrapped around her as their lips connected, and he didn't want to let go. As he retracted slowly, he pulled up his mask quickly and pulled Sakura into another hug.

"I love you Kakashi."  
"I love you too Sakura."

**

* * *

XxxX **

Urgh. That ending is just… So cliché it hurts. Oh well, I have to do something Cliché in this fanfic neh?


	5. Chapter 4

Notes before we start: This chapter is completely from Naruto's point of view. If you see a line, it's a flash back. So, it's a Naruto Chapter! But, it still has NaruSasu in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku: 3 Also, three mentions of ShikaTema.

**XxxX**

* * *

Naruto ignored Sakura, his first love, leave with her current love, Kakashi. It seemed so wrong too see an ex-student fall in love with their ex-teacher, but he had gotten used to it. After all, with Sakura gone and his dreams of being her boyfriend shattered, he could actually concentrate on Sasuke with more detail.

The black hair that covered his face lay next to him on the pillow as he slept, and wires and tubes were coming out of his topless body left, right and centre. One to keep him alive, one to monitor his heart rate… 'Before he came looking for me, Sasuke was fine. So, what happened…?' Naruto thought, sitting down on the same seat he had sat down on so many months ago and kept staring at the sleeping Sasuke.

It had only been three months since he remembered seeing Sasuke in the hospital, but to Naruto, it seemed like three years. Life became dull, boring and almost meaningless. Hanging out with Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru round at Temari's place didn't seem all that fun during that time. Even attending Shikamaru's 'last night of freedom' party wasn't all that fun, even if he didn't remember most of it to begin with.

Now there were two new couples to try not to think about. Shikamaru and Temari, who were expecting their first child along with Kakashi and Sakura, who had started going out after going on a mission to try and find Naruto. It hurt so much. Chouji and Kiba had moved in with each other in a flat just outside Konoha, and who knows what they were up to. They had lost contact after Naruto lost their last letter, and after Kiba's phone exploded.

Naruto grabbed the picture out of his pocket. He had only taken it out to wash his clothes, and he hadn't even looked at it since the time ANBU came to collect him. He turned it over slowly, his eyes giving off a few tears as he saw the smiling face of the man who lay in front of him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled. "I demand that you tell me… I demand you tell me why you're acting like this…" His free fist clenched as he pushed the picture back into his pocket. He stood up, still crying softly. He didn't want to look so pathetic in front of the Uchiha, but the Uzumaki couldn't help it. He was so worried about Sasuke, but he always acted so cold towards him, so Naruto couldn't get close to him without feeling completely empty and one-sided.

Sasuke moaned in his sleep, and Naruto stiffened up. Had Sasuke heard what he had just said? Was he going to forgive him? Or, was he just moaning? The yellow haired boy stayed stiff until Sasuke lay still again in sleep. Naruto grabbed his jacket where his heart would be and sighed heavily, sitting back down in the chair again. He didn't mean to feel like this. Infact, ever since he realised that Sakura was too far away, Sasuke seemed to be everywhere he went.

Obviously they were all coincidences, but Naruto couldn't help thinking that someone was playing annoying mind games with him. He couldn't make sure since he was too embarrassed to go up to Saskue and ask if he was real or not. That would make him sound like something out of a cliché shojo-ai manga. He could imagine the scene now:

"Excuse me Sasuke, are you real? I can't tell because of your charming good looks" Naruto would say, the Sasuke being real and taking Naruto's hands.  
"Of course I am, but you look like an angel." Naruto imagined the Sasuke saying.

It wouldn't come true though. Naruto sighed, putting his head in his hands. People really did look cuter when they were asleep, possibly because their facial expressions were relaxed, and you could see them without a mask on. "I'll come back when Sakura says I can visit." Naruto said, standing up and kissing Sasuke's hand. He opened the door, leaving Sasuke in the room alone with the sign still swinging on the door.

Closing on the door on Sasuke was getting harder day by day, but soon he would be walking around town again. 'Naruto, you have to tell him' Naruto thought, sighing slowly and walking out of the hospital. 'But he'll hate me, and I'll lose someone else.' He countered. It was strange having a conversation with yourself, but it helped sometimes. 'Won't you feel worse if you lose him forever?' Naruto stopped completely near Sasuke's house. 'Well yes, but then he won't hate me.'

"Sasuke! Get better soon damn-it!" Naruto shouted, looking up at the window with a determined expression on your face. "And don't hate me!" He started running home, the picture of a smiling Sasuke lying on the doorstep, and his signature on the back.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Ooooh. Don't forget the picture guys, it'll help later on. :3 Anyway… I must finish this! XD I don't think I'll be able to do it in one day, maybe in two, but if not, SAT's are gonna get in the way. –sighs- Oh well.


	6. Chapter 5

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view a few days after the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku: 3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke sat up completely, only his right arm hurting now. He wasn't hooked up to any machine to keep him alive now, and he could get up and do things. Well, he would do if his right arm didn't hurt so damned much. Now he could ask more questions instead of wondering. He could get answers to problems that had been bugging him the last couple of days.

Speaking of problems, Sakura entered the room with a bright smile on her face. She was going to be the first one to ask.  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?" Her voice rung through his head before he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.  
"I'm fine. However, something's been bugging me." Sasuke asked the pink haired girl with his usual cold look on his face. "Are you seeing Kakashi-sensei?" He said this quickly, but Sakura blushed anyway.  
"I-I guess it's pretty obvious. You were going to find out sooner or later…" Sakura looked away.

Sasuke was a little shocked, but a little happy too. He had gotten used to Sakura being obsessive over him, but now she had matured and was going out with their ex-Sensei… This would take a while.  
"Okay. Also, what's the deal with Naruto?" Sasuke asked Sakura again, who was staring out of the window.  
"I don't know. Ever since you've been in the hospital, he's been a little depressed." Sakura sighed slowly.

So, Naruto was depressed because he was in hospital? That was one thing that was going to have to be asked from the source. He stood up and tried putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder to thank her, but his arm hurt too much and he had to sit back down again.  
"Shit, that hurts." Sasuke swore, grabbing his arm in pain.  
"Don't try to move it yet, we still have to get you into a cast. We can do it for you right now, and then send you on your way." Sakura turned around smiling. Sasuke nodded right away, sighing slowly. A cast would get in the way of his training, but that would have to be put on hold for a little longer while he tried to find the answer the questions that were running though his mind.

Later that afternoon, Sasuke had been checked out of the hospital and was on his way home. Well, that was until he saw Naruto sitting down by the river they used to all meet up at. Sasuke bit his lip, plucking up the courage to go down and see Naruto. He didn't know why he was being so nervous, or even why he was blushing slightly, but he wanted to know a couple of things."

"Oi, Naruto." Saskue said, standing behind the mentioned boy. "I saw you and I wanted a chat with you." He could see in Naruto's eyes that he was flustered, and he seemed to be blushing a lot. What was his deal..?  
"S-Sasuke! You scared me then." He smiled, but Sasuke just grabbed him round the neck.  
"Don't you dare put on that fake smile, I saw you when you left when I woke up for the first time." Sasuke watched Naruto's smiled drop, and he felt a little saddened by this, but it was necessary for him to be telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act so depressed, but I was too happy to see that you were alive." Naruto's voice was quiet, and Sasuke sat down followed by Naruto. "So, what do you want..?"  
"I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke picked up a small pebble and threw it into their reflections.  
"Y-yes..?" Naruto gulped as he watched the ripples of the reflections.

"Why are you acting so depressed? You're normally a hyperactive but annoying dobe, and now…" Sasuke looked away, not wanting to see the expression on Naruto's face.

"It's because I l-"  
"Hello there Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, breaking Naruto's speech.

**

* * *

XxxX**

I'm sorry! I was going to have him say it, but I couldn't help but make Kakashi and Sakura a part of this. x.x Don't eat me.


	7. Chapter 6

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Naruto's point of view. And I must say now, I'm still sorry for being evil in the last chapter. –sobsquietly-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku:3

**XxxX**

* * *

Naruto stood there, twitching slightly as Kakashi waved over Sakura. The pink haired girl walked over to Kakashi and took his hand.  
"Sorry if I interrupted anything here guys, I just saw you two at our old hangout spot and I-"  
"Get lost. Right now!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. "You just ruined everything for me! I hate you!" The yellow haired boy started running towards his house, tears streaming down his face. He didn't even look back to see Sasuke. He didn't even know if he had heard his confession.

All Naruto could think of was what Sasuke was thinking of what Kakashi had just ruined. Even the weather seemed to be mocking him as the clouds started gathering and raining on him. His headband became loose, and Naruto had to carry it as he ran through the puddles back to his house.

Sure, Kakashi had messed up things with him and Sakura about ten years ago, but that was then and this was now. He had finally gotten the chance to tell Sasuke that he loved him, and Kakashi had just messed up another part of his life. He wouldn't be able to face any of them again… They'd just have to be a lost memory along with his mom and dad. He couldn't even remember them, but he didn't care. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke would soon be forgotten as well.

He burst into his house, slamming the door and running straight to the couch. He was soaked to the bone, but he was so numb, he couldn't feel the cold of the rain on his skin. How was he going to forget someone he loved so much? Sakura was quite easy to forget about, since she was just a silly crush he had when he was younger, but Sasuke… Sasuke could easily be classified as Naruto's first friend, rival, love and only brother.

They might not have always seen eye to eye, but Sasuke had always looked after him, even since they were little. Naruto always managed to smile when Saskue smiled with him, even if Sasuke was laughing at him, he laughed with him in his mind. He didn't seem to show it all the time, but he admired Sasuke in every way possible.

A knock echoed through the house as Naruto tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to get up and see who it was, but his body seemed to move towards the door. Naruto opened it slowly and then noticed Sasuke's face. He slammed it shut.  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to know you anymore! I hate you!" Naruto obviously didn't mean this. He felt the exact opposite, but after what Kakashi had done to him, he wouldn't forget him.

There was a long pause, and all Naruto could hear was himself crying like a girl. He really didn't want Sasuke to see him like this, or to hear him. Sasuke would just call him as stupid dobe and ignore him for the rest of his life. However, as Naruto's crying softened, Sasuke spoke once more.  
"May I come in?" Sasuke asked, as if he had ignored everything Naruto had just said.

It was if a light had burst through the rain and made Sasuke understand. Naruto stood up, wiping his tears away and opened the door slowly, letting the soaking wet Sasuke in. He sat down on the couch he had previously been crying on, turning the cushion with all of the tear stains over so Sasuke wouldn't see it.  
"I've never been in your house before." Were Sasuke's first words before he sat down on the chair next to the Sofa that Naruto was sitting on. "It's quite nice."  
"T-Thank you." Naruto blushed, wiping some more tears away. "Why did you follow me..?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. He had a gentle look on his face, as if to say 'It will be okay, I am here now'.  
"I wasn't going to follow you, until I noticed this picture of me on my doorstep." Sasuke held out the picture Naruto kept in his pocket.  
"M-My picture! It must have fallen out a long time ago, it's faded…" Naruto blushed more, snatching the picture back from Sasuke and pushing it into his pocket once more.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Sasuke sighed, grasping his hands together and looking down. "What is the reason you were going to tell me for why you were depressed?" Naruto tried to answer, but he was so nervous, he had to run to the bathroom. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he just couldn't. His heart was going so fast he could barely control it, and he felt like he was about to pass out. Why didn't he feel this way every time he told Sakura that he loved her? Maybe, he never really loved her..?

Naruto shook his head, calming down slightly and didn't feel as sick as he did. Sasuke was stood outside the bathroom door, his arms folded. He pinned Naruto against the wall, his head now pressed against Sasuke's. Now he really felt like he was going to choke and die. "You're not running away from me this time Naruto. Tell me the truth. Why were you depressed?"

"Because of How I feel for you!" Naruto winced slightly, waiting for Sasuke to hit him. However, it didn't come. Sasuke was smart, but he didn't always catch on quickly.  
"And how do you feel about me..?" Sasuke's voice seemed to echo in Naruto's head, and his pulse quickened. He felt as if Sasuke could hear his heart beating since it was so loud, and just wanted Sasuke to put his arms down and let him run. But, he wasn't going to get that chance.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke off him slightly and closing his eyes. "Is that okay? Is it okay for me to love a man as much as I do? Is this a crime Sasuke? Is it!" Naruto was crying again, waiting for Sasuke's reply.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Hum… Even if this chapter was written when I was a little tired, I think it came out really well! Naruto cries a lot though! Hehe, I really need to find someone to do me a picture of Naruto confessing to Sasuke while Sasuke has Naruto pinned to the wall. –sighsdreamily- I'd draw it myself, but it'd turn out rubbish… Anyway, I think that's enough for tonight. I might get some done tomorrow if I wake up early enough and sneak on before I revise for my SAT's. Goodnight!


	8. Chapter 7

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's Point of view. Thanks for all your reviews guys! When I saw them I was like, oh great, I better write this before they eat me! x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku:3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his cast after Naruto pushed him away. He didn't particularly move far, only a couple of steps backwards. He had to step back a little bit on his own when Naruto started shouting at him, and fell silent. So Naruto was depressed because he was in hospital… Because he loved him..? Sasuke still couldn't make the connection, but he didn't want to look like he had just ignored what Naruto had said, even if it would have been hard to do anyway.

"Sasuke, please say something…" Naruto spoke, and stepped towards him. Sasuke took a step away, biting his lip.  
"I-I'm sorry Naruto…" Sasuke said, blushing slightly. "I can't give you a straight answer. I… I don't think I love you the way you do about me…" He said this line a good number of times when he was in the ninja academy, and still did now, but somehow he felt incredibly cold and mean when he looked at the expression on his comrade's face.

It was… The same expression he used to have as a child when they were younger. It was the same expression girls used to give him after many years of pestering him. However, if he really didn't love Naruto like those girls, why did saying 'I don't love you' make him so hollow? He was so confused, and he couldn't even stay to hear what Naruto said next.

He walked out of the house, Naruto calling his name: "Sasuke, Sasuke! I'm sorry, just listen to me Sasuke!" Sasuke felt even worse, listening to someone who must have loved him so much. But then again, didn't Sakura call out his name just like this when he left the village that one time? Why didn't he feel the same way he did now, alone and hurting?

Slamming the door in Naruto's face, Sasuke walked back home, noticing Sakura and Kakashi hand in hand, sitting on the edge of the river looking into the now starry night sky. He looked away quickly, and started walking a lot faster into his house. He shut the door, locked it and walked slowly upstairs to his bedroom.

On the window ledge was the picture Kakashi made them take when they first entered team seven, and the one that was taken at least a year before he went into the coma that seemed to make everyone different. In the picture of them as Kids, he and Naruto had the same scowl on their faces, and Sakura and Kakashi didn't really seem to mind. However, in the newest photograph, he didn't realise how much things had changed, even before he missed months of his life. Naruto had his arms round Sasuke's neck, while Kakashi was giving Sakura a piggy back ride. And these were so called adults. He smirked slightly, pushing the newer picture away from him.

He couldn't look at the stars that night. Sasuke did this every night, looking out of his bedroom window when the clouds weren't hovering. But, he often saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye, stopping and staring at him. The little things that he used to shake off really seemed to matter to him now. 'Naruto seemed more depressed than usual ever since I was in the hospital, so Sakura said. But why? I've never really remembered what can happen to you while you're in a coma…' Sasuke thought to himself, looking around to see if he could find his medical dictionary.

He sighed slowly as he remembered giving it to Tsunade for research. He'd have to go there tomorrow and look to see what happened, and how it occurred in the first place. Once that thought had passed through his mind, Naruto just popped back in again. He slammed his left fist into the wall as he pictured Naruto smiling like he always did. Sure, he called him a dunce and a dobe, but that was just because he had a so called 'reputation' to keep up.

If he didn't want the girls to like him, why did he keep this stupid reputation in tact? Maybe it was because afterwards, Naruto would just smile happily and ignore it? No, that couldn't have been the reason. He didn't love Naruto, no matter what. Naruto didn't change his mind about love, even if he really did need to resurrect his clan. Besides, how could he love Naruto and have kids with him, if he was a guy?

Sasuke really felt like killing himself right now. He was actually thinking of what would happen if he and Naruto got together! He had to snap out of it. He didn't love Naruto, and never would. He sighed slowly, regaining his 'manly-ness' and taking his clothes off to go take a shower.

As he stood underneath the warm water running over his body, Sasuke still couldn't get the thought of Naruto out of his head. He kept on replaying what he said, and his confession, over and over again. Is it a crime…? Why would he ask that? Love isn't a crime between two guys, was it? No, even he knew that. His mind really was a mess. He stepped out of the shower and pulled a blue towel around himself. He noticed that in the top right hand corner, there was the mark of his village there, which had always been there. But, there was a little heart next to it. Come to think of it, Naruto had got him this towel for his birthday last year. He threw it off and pulled on another one.

The next day, Sasuke lay in bed and winced as the sun hit his eyes. He had barely got any sleep last night, as Naruto invaded his dreams as well. He was remembering things that had long since been forgotten. Yet, he couldn't even remember how he got in the stupid coma that messed up his head in the first place. He sighed heavily and sat up, stretching and pushing the snooze button just as the Alarm started.

He stood up, getting dressed and pulling his headband on his forehead and sorting out his bangs. Sasuke grabbed his key, walked downstairs and left the house. He was going to go up to Tsunade and ask for his medical book back. It had been over half a year, so he thought that was enough time for a due back date to be completely expired. However, on his way, he bumped into someone he really didn't want to. Naruto.

"N-Naru-" Sasuke started, blushing a little once more, but it disappeared as Naruto just kept walking on.  
"Gomen-nasai." Naruto's voice was deeper than usual, and more depressed. That made Sasuke feel even worse for what he said yesterday. But why should he be feeling bad? Naruto said that he loved him, and he just said that he needed some time to think. Maybe Naruto thought that he was going to say no? Sasuke kept walking up to Tsunade's office, but then bit his lip and turned around.

He was running.  
Where to?  
I think That would have been obvious by now.

"Naruto!"

**

* * *

XxxX**

Tee-hee. Sasuke in the shower. Eww. But if Itachi is hotter than Sasuke… -smilesevily- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I might be typing the next couple of chapters on my Internet-less computer, but I'll try to type as many as I can on here first. :3 Keep the comments coming please, and thank you for them!


	9. Chapter 8

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's Point of view, then after the line it changes to Naruto's, then back to Sasuke's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku:3

**XxxX**

Sasuke caught up with Naruto just as he was walking into his house. He closed his eyes and ran, even if his legs did hurt a little from not being used to running so fast.

"Naruto!" He shouted again, running up the stairs and pulling Naruto by his arm before he closed the door and shut the door after Naruto was outside.

Naruto looked down, then away from Sasuke.

"What do you want..?" The yellow haired boy asked, putting his keys into his pocket, and stuffing his hands in there as well. The Uchiha bit his lip slightly, looking around to see if he could see Kakashi or Sakura. He noticed a bit of Pink hair, so he grabbed Naruto's hand and took the keys.

"S-Sasuke..?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him inside and locked the door. "W-What is it, are you okay..?" Sasuke clenched his fist and blushed a little bit. At this point, he had noticed Naruto's face completely red when Sasuke had grabbed his hand, and he looked depressed and puzzled.

"I'm fine, but…" He started, his right arm tensing up and hurting because of it. "But I was worried about you."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, expecting something stupid to spurt from his mouth. It didn't come though.

"That's okay Sasuke, you don't have to lie." Naruto's voice was soft and understanding. Sasuke froze as Naruto hugged him, and whispered softly into his ear. "I know you don't love me, but I can't help it." Sasuke's heart was the one that was beating fast now, and he was trying to move away.

'Damn it, that dobe is going to hear my heart beat. I have to move... Move damn it!' Sasuke thought angrily to himself, but his body was just limp. He couldn't move from Naruto's hug. No one had dared hug him, and he had almost forgotten what someone else's body pressed against his own felt like. Naruto's face was buried into Sasuke's chest, sobbing quietly, when he did something even Naruto didn't think he would have done.

"It's okay, I don't hate you." Sasuke returned the hug with a comforting smile on his face, like a mother would nurse a child when scared. That's when he had to accept it. Sasuke really did love Naruto. Naruto pulled away slightly, looking up at Sasuke's face with a tear stained smile. Sasuke smiled again, and Naruto laughed a little.

"I've never seen you smile for real before Sasuke…" Sasuke heard Naruto say, taking his arms off from round Sasuke's waist and took out the photo. "It's even more beautiful than this fake one you put on for the girls." Naruto dropped the picture on the floor as Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's lips.

"What happens in here stays in here Naruto." Sasuke blushed, taking Naruto's hand as he nodded, leading him to the sofa. He sat down and Naruto followed suit, sitting down next to him. Sasuke looked into the yellow haired boys eyes; they were full of anxiousness and expectation. He couldn't let that expectation go to waste, but he feared that they were.

---

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and smiled slightly, feeling the fast pulse of the nervous Uchiha. He hadn't seen him this scared for a long time, and he was glad. "Sasuke, you don't suit being nervous. I'm the one that's supposed to be nervous." He laughed a little. "Oh wait, I'm already nervous. Just being with you makes me nervous, but then I relax because I know that… I know that you'll protect me…"

Naruto blushed, looking downwards. He blinked as Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and brought his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. He looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You don't have to… You know, get nervous around me." Sasuke's voice seemed more gentle and soft than usual, and Naruto was a little spooked by his difference in voice. It was nice to hear though; it made him feel like he was the one that needed protecting.

"I know, but… What do you think of me?" Naruto asked the same question that the black haired boy had asked last night.

"I love you." Sasuke mumbled slightly, but Naruto could still hear him.

As soon as Sasuke finished the sentence, Naruto's lips were placed firmly on Sasuke's. Now there was another thing to add to the list; Sasuke was the first person Naruto had ever kissed. However, Sasuke pushed Naruto away with a blush on his face.

"I-I love you Naruto, b-but I'm n-not ready for that yet!" He stood up, shouting slightly. Naruto was a little sad but at least now he knew that Sasuke loved him, and didn't hate him.

---

'It's been a couple of days since that happened.' Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura started taking the cast off Sasuke's right arm. 'He's been much happier since. But, I don't think I can live up to what I said. What would the girl's think- Oh wait, I don't really care.' He sighed slowly, happily too. Sakura smiled as she gave the cast away and started washing Sasuke's arm so any bacteria would be killed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, rubbing his arm with the dry towel after Sakura had finished. "What would you do if someone kissed you, if you weren't ready?" There was a slight pause before Sakura finally spoke.

"I'd probably ask them why they kissed me, and tell them firmly that I'd have to wait before I feel like I can take it that far." Sakura would have usually asked who he was kissed by, but she seemed to be more in a daze than her normal self.

"Okay. But… What would you say if Naruto and I started going out..?" Sasuke blushed slightly.

"You're joking right..?" Sakura asked, laughing a little. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm being serious."

"WHAT!"

**XxxX**

OMG I'm soooo sorry! I had to go out for a little while, and I didn't get chance to finish this chapter before I went, so now… I'm so sorry! I'll try to get as much done as possible.


	10. Chapter 9

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sakura's point of view. Completely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. (Mild Hetro sex reference in this chapter. See if you can spot it!) Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku:3 (ONE point of SasuSaku, but that will come in later. Maybe.)

**XxxX**

* * *

Sakura was still in a state of shock after hearing Sasuke basically say that… No, she wouldn't believe it. She shook her head and sighed slowly.  
"So what you're saying is that you're gay, and you're going out with Naruto?" She asked, wanting the facts clear. She looked at Sasuke's face, noticing a small blush appear on his face.  
"Yea, that's what I said." Sasuke confirmed, almost bringing Sakura to tears. "But Sakura, don't tell anybody." He stood up and started walking towards her. She closed her eyes, but Sasuke didn't do anything. Sakura opened her eyes again to see Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked, but he just pulled her into a hug. She was a little worried that Kakashi might come in and get the wrong impression, but she hugged back anyway.  
"I'm fine. I was worried about what to do with Naruto, but you've always been there for me. Thank you for that." Sasuke smiled, letting go and kissing her forehead before leaving. Sakura was left there, a little speechless before smiling as he left. She turned around and looked out of the window, scribbling a message on a piece of paper and watched it as it fell onto Sasuke's head as he left the hospital.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Love, Sakura' The note read, as Sakura turned around and sat on the window ledge. She wasn't meant to, but the room wasn't going to be used for at least another hour.  
"Boo." A familiar voice came up from behind Sakura and scared her half to death.  
"K-Kakashi! Don't do that!" She stood up straight and caught her breath before she hugged Kakashi. "I thought you were on a mission for the rest of the week?" She asked, looking at the calendar. It had only been two days since Kakashi left for his mission, and he was back already.

"The mission was a lot easier than the people who ordered it, so easy money I suppose. Plus a bonus for doing it so quickly." Kakashi supposedly winked, but it was hard to tell with a mask and a headband over his other eye. Sakura didn't really care, but she was happy that he was home so early.  
"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the week?" Sakura asked. "Since I thought you were going to be away, I'm on full time for the next couple of days. I'm sorry." She sighed, letting go and standing back.

There was a pause before he answered. "I'll do the odd D-rank mission here and there and earn a little more money." Kakashi had a glint in his eye as he grabbed Sakura and pulled her back. "Then we can go back home..."  
"But, I can't go to your house, and I'm still living with my parents since I haven't go-" Sakura started, before Kakashi's mask covered nose touched her uncovered one.  
"It's a surprise." He sang slightly, placing Sakura upright again. "I'll have my way with you!"  
"What!" Sakura asked, not understanding what Kakashi said.  
"Nothing!" Kakashi smiled, blowing a kiss as he walked out of the room.

**

* * *

XxxX**

I know this wasn't that long, but KakaSaku is a little boring right now, I just want to get over the huge NaruSasu hill right now. Plus it's more fun to write.


	11. Chapter 10

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view, and then Naruto's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke started walking home, but didn't stop when he got to his house. Halfway there, he decided that he would take Sakura's advice and go and ask Naruto why he kissed him, and tell him again that he wasn't ready for getting so far into the relationship at such an early stage. If it was a girl, he might have reconsidered this, but since the person he fell in love with was a boy… The village might not like them being together as a couple, so as to go as far as for Naruto to kiss him…

Sasuke was just glad it wasn't in public. He wouldn't mind holding Naruto's hand in the village, but to kiss him or to hug him? That was still too far. He climbed up the steps to Naruto's house and knocked on the door softly.  
"Naruto, it's Sasuke. Let me in?" He sighed a little, waiting for the door to open. It took a while, but eventually Naruto's face popped out from behind the door.

"Sorry, I had to get changed." Naruto blushed slightly, opening the door fully. His expression was the same as it always had been, as if nothing had happened between the two.  
Sasuke smirked slightly, sitting down on the seemingly familiar sofa. He'd been round here a few times in the last couple of weeks, and Naruto hadn't even been inside his.  
"You have to come over to my house sometime Naruto." He joked a little as Naruto sat down beside him.  
"Yeah, I kept meaning to, but I kept forgetting when you were in your house and when you were at the hospital." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as Sasuke clasped both hands together.  
"All jokes aside, I came over here to ask you something."  
"You always come over here to ask me something." Naruto interrupted.  
"Don't interrupt." Sasuke sighed impatiently.

His right hand clenched into a fist and hit the palm of his left hand. "After some advice, I came to ask you why you kissed me last time we met?" Naruto blushed a lot as he asked him this question, but there wasn't a lot of hesitation.  
"Because I love you, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way by kissing you." Naruto explained. "It took a lot of courage to do it, so… Was it wrong? I didn't mean to do something that upset you. Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto smiled happily.  
"Okay." Sasuke paused for a moment, thinking of what he should tell Naruto. "But, don't kiss me when we go out together in the village, unlike Kakashi and Sakura, okay?"  
"They can't kiss, Kakashi's got a mask on. Remember?"  
"Oh yeah." Sasuke smirked a little. "Well, you know what I meant. They probably would do if they could anyway. Anyway, promise?"  
"Okay, only if I can hold your hand though." Naruto smiled, taking Sasuke's hand into his own as he said this.

"Okay, but don't even think about touching my ass." Sasuke said as coldly as ever.  
"Aahh Sasuke, you're so mean!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke smiled, laughing a little as he stood up, still holding onto Naruto's hand.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him up. Whenever the Uchiha smiled like he did, he always felt special. No one else but him could make him smile like that.  
"To the door, obviously. I'm going now." Sasuke's voice replied to him.  
"But why do I have to come?" Naruto asked again. He noticed Sasuke blushing a little, and soon got the idea. He wasn't so great at getting things straight away, but Sasuke was just so easy to read. "Never mind."

Sasuke stopped at the door, and Naruto blushed more than Sasuke.  
"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets.  
"'Night Sasuke!" Naruto replied happily, throwing his arms around the relaxed Uchiha and looked up into his eyes. "Well then..? I know that's what you want to do." Sasuke sighed slowly, and Naruto knew that he had been figured out. Naruto closed his eyes and waited patiently.  
Almost as soon as he had closed his eyes, he felt the familiar warmth of Sasuke's lips on his own, and he could also feel Sasuke's arms wrap around his shoulders. Sasuke was the one who broke the kiss again, but he pulled Naruto into his arms.  
"I-I don't want to let go…" The black haired boy kissed Naruto's head. Naruto felt so awful hearing this. He knew that he wasn't implying anything, but he couldn't miss this opportunity.  
"Then why don't you stay here for the night?" He asked, opening his eyes slowly and smiling up towards him. He had always hated being shorter than Sasuke, but somehow he felt protected by his taller boyfriend.

"Okay, but I wasn't implying anything…" Sasuke's voice mumbled through Naruto's hair. Naruto pulled away and took Sasuke's hand.  
"That's okay. Come on, I'll show you my room. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor. I go to bed late, so sorry if I wake you up or anything." This was going to be so much fun! Naruto smiled happily, pulling Sasuke into his room and locking the door.

**

* * *

XxxX**

blue-genjutsu, You always make me feel as if you'll eat me if I don't get the next chapter done soon! XD Don't worry, I'm just glad you're liking the story. That goes the same to you! –sniffs- I have fans. I'm so happy. I might start another SasuNaru story if I get bored of this one… But I doubt that will happen soon. :3 Yeay. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Kakashi's point of view, then Sasuke's and then Naruto's. Italics are thoughts, and Italics with Underlining means a dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Kakashi pulled the binoculars from Sakura's hands and looked around. He had noticed that Sakura was hiding something, and used the Sharingan to 'read her mind.'  
"There aren't any windows in Naruto's bedroom…" Kakashi moaned. "I wanted to see what happened next."  
"If you even tell Sasuke I was here, I'm going to kill you." Sakura threatened.  
"Well, I just won't tell him. I promise that I won't even tell him you 'told' me."  
"You read my mind idiot. But fine." Sakura sighed, and Kakashi smiled. She really couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

"Neji would have come in handy here." Kakashi moaned again.  
"But we wouldn't have been able to see." Sakura sighed.  
"He's mastered the art of Photographic memory. He could have drawn it for us, and given it to Hinata to colour like a photograph." Kakashi smirked.  
"Damn it. They would have come in handy." He smiled again, noticing that he had got her hooked on the blossoming love between the two.  
"Anyway, we'd better go back home before we get caught." Kakashi scooped up the pink haired girl and started taking her back home.

* * *

Sasuke blushed slightly as he looked around Naruto's bedroom. His heart was going fast, as if he couldn't control it no matter how much he wanted to.  
"I- I didn't bring any thing to get changed into." He told Naruto, who seemed to already be prepared for this little outcome.  
"That's okay. I'd let you borrow something of mine, but you're a little taller than me." Naruto blushed, smiling a little bit as he did so.  
"Okay… I'll just take my shirt off." Sasuke was a little embarrassed to do this, so he pushed Naruto out of his own room so he could take his shirt off. He also took of his shorts, shoes and headband, so he was sat in bed only in his boxers. 

"Yeah, you can come in now. If you want." He sighed slightly, sitting up and pulling the duvet cover over his body.  
He watched Naruto walk in, but looked away almost immediately. 'Damn it, what if that dobe forgets that I'm in his bed late at night and comes into bed with me?' Sasuke bit his lip and blushed a little. "Don't forget I'm in your bed when you go to sleep, okay?" He saw him smiling, and taking off his orange jacket.  
"Don't worry, I'm coming to bed now!" He looked around for his emergency sleeping bag and lay it out on the floor opposite Sasuke's bed. Sasuke sighed slightly. He wanted to route around for more pictures of himself in Naruto's bedroom before he went to bed, but He'd have to do that some other time.

Sasuke hit his head against the wall. There wasn't going to be another time! He sighed heavily as Naruto started talking again.  
"You might want to know Sasuke, I talk in my sleep." Naruto confessed. "So, sorry if I wake you up or say anything that bugs you." Sasuke sighed again, settling down under the covers.

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He was about the same age he was now, and Naruto was about five. But, Naruto had black hair, and eyes like his, a glint of red from the Sharingan. It was obviously a young Naruto, but just with a few differences. However, the dream got incredibly screwed up when the Naruto who was the same age as he was now walked in, picking up the smaller Naruto like boy.  
_"_Come on, Sasuke." Naruto pouted slightly. "You have to look after him sometimes." Sasuke looked at the kid.  
_"_And why would I want to do that?" He questioned Naruto, who looked slightly angry as he asked this particular question.  
_"_Because he's your son!"_

Sasuke immediately sat up in bed, his whole body in a cold sweat.  
'Naruto's even invading my dreams! This is bad. I've got to get this stupid idea out of his head.' He thought as he sighed, trying to calm himself down. He could hear Naruto mumbling, and Sasuke moved down to the other side of the bed, looking down at him.  
"SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto randomly shouted, scaring Sasuke out of his wits.  
'Great, the dobe's dreaming about me. How fun.' He sighed, climbing back into bed and trying to get comfortable. 'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

* * *

Naruto stood up, looking down at his fallen comrade with tears in his eyes. "No… Sasuke-kun, you can't die. We're getting married tomorrow!" __The comrade, who was obviously Sasuke looked up, his hand reaching for Naruto's.  
_"_N-Naruto…"  
_"_Y-Yes?"  
_"_I'm sorry." Sasuke's arm was bleeding heavily, along with his neck and his torso, but he still managed to grab onto Naruto's Chunnin jacket.  
_"_You shouldn't be saying that, you're dying for me!" Naruto knelt down next to Sasuke, taking his bloody hand and putting it to his face. "I could have taken that shot, but you jumped in front of me… Why?"  
_"_I didn't want to see you get hurt… You.. Dobe…" Sasuke's hand went limp as he stopped breathing._

"_Sasuke..? Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! I love you Please don't die! SASUKE!"_

Naruto sat up in his bed, his eyes and pillow wet with many tears. He stood up and looked into his bed, making sure Sasuke was there. He closed his eyes and then opened them slightly, breathing a sigh of relief as Sasuke was in his bed. Naruto walked down to the sleeping bag and pulled his legs in once more.

'Was that a premonition..?' Naruto thought to himself, shaking his head a little. 'No way, Sasuke wouldn't die like that. Besides, we don't work together any more. It was just a dream.' He smiled happily, wondering if he could get back to sleep after that.

**

* * *

XxxX**

I'm so sorry! I was going to post this last night, but my mum turned the computer off as I fell asleep, and I hadn't saved! Thank god It had been written out before I typed it out. A precaution! Hehe. Anyway, I've just had SAT's, so SORRY if it's not as good as usual.


	13. Bonus Chapter

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sakura's point of view. Yeah, I know I'm interrupting a SasuNaru moment, but since won't let me post (at time of writing this) I decided to just write this for fun (and out of boredom). Oh yeah, then Kakashi's view after the line. Think of this as a bonus chapter. x3 Underlined parts show a Flashback. (I'd use a line, but that would just confuse you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Mild Hetro references also ahead.

Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX

* * *

**

Sakura pulled her headband over her eyes as Kakashi instructed, and gripped his hand gently.  
"K-Kakashi… Where are we?" She asked, being a little worried of what was going to happen next. She tried to see where she was, but the headband covered her eyes completely. The temperature changed as Kakashi moved her somewhere new, as if into a shelter.  
"Take off your headband and have a look." Kakashi's voice echoed through her mind. Where would she be? Would she be on a cliff edge? Would she be…?

She took her headband off and opened her eyes.

"I-It's a house." Sakura said, a little plainly. What was so special about going to a house?  
"It's not just a house. It's _our _house." Kakashi winked, and she was just shocked.  
"B-B-But..! You bought a house for us to live in! Together!" She shouted, clenching her fists.  
"There's two bedrooms, so don't worry. Besides, what else did you expect?" Kakashi was saying this as neutrally as humanly possible. "I mean, I told you I wanted us to move in together, so why not while we can?"  
"But, Kakashi!"  
"No buts Sakura." Kakashi placed his finger on Sakura's lips. "Your parents have already allowed you to move out. They think you're living on your own, so they won't know."

"It's all so sudden! I'll have to go pack, and tell my mom where I am and everything…" Sakura was smiling now, getting used to the idea of living with him. After all, he wasn't as bad as she first thought. First impressions aren't always things that stick with you, and they often change.  
"I've already done all that for you." Kakashi smiled back, even if Sakura couldn't see it, she could tell. She pulled him into a hug and felt him put his arms round her back.  
"Thank you so much Kakashi! I'm so happy! I'm so glad I fell in love with you! Thank you so much!" She was so excited; she couldn't help but say all the things that came out. "Where's my room?"  
"Up the stairs, first room on your right. All your things are in there." Kakashi sighed.  
"What, you didn't unpack them for me?" She joked, laughing a little as she let go and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Kakashi smiled slightly as the pink haired girl happily walked upstairs to her new room. He sat down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling with his single eye. It would probably take a little getting used to; living with his ex-student and current lover… She was maturing quickly from a young flirtatious girl to a beautiful and sensitive woman. He liked to think it was from his influence, but it seemed to happen after the last (and final) time Sasuke declined Sakura's love for him.

At least she got over him. Sure, he felt bad for Sasuke at times, but in the end, Kakashi was the one who she finally fell in love with. Even thought he had said that he'd never always loved her, he was lying. Incredibly. Ever since the first Chunnin exam they all took together, he saw how graceful she was in combat. The way her body was curved in all the right places…

He was going a little off track, but Kakashi did have a point to his perverted points sometimes. Only sometimes though.

Anyhow, after the exam, he saw the raw determination she had for looking after her teammates, and also the friends she had made so long ago. That was the first time he started thinking about his pink haired teammate the way he felt now. Well, now he felt a lot stronger about her, but that was only because as they grew older together, he saw her change in many good ways. Indeed. _Many_ ways.

He coughed a little as he thought about this, blushing as he did so. He still couldn't forgive himself for that one time. If Sakura found out about it, she'd probably kill him. But, it was only one time. Yet, it was the day after Sasuke was first admitted into the hospital. That made it okay. Well, better than it was before. At least they had both admitted that they loved each other, but he still couldn't even forgive himself…

Kakashi looked around, the final book of Make Out Paradise in his hands. He was slightly sad that no more books would be coming out, but he had his own, and simply better, things to think about. He sobbed slightly as he finished the book, and threw it behind him. As he heard a bang of his book hitting a window, he stopped and went back to make sure he hadn't broken it. Thankfully he hadn't. He wanted to say sorry for any disturbance that he caused. He looked through the window, a flash a pink hair passing across of his face. 

Kakashi's face turned the same shade of the girls hair as he realized where the window was placed, and who the girl was. He was looking into Sakura's bathroom! Even though he had looked at many women's bodies before, he never thought that he would see Sakura's curved and naked body so soon after confessing to her.

No matter how much he wanted to turn away, the silver haired scarecrow couldn't look away from his current, and possible only, love. He forced his eyes shut and sighed slowly. He placed his hand on the window almost silently, his other hand placed on his heart. The pink haired girl would never forgive him if he told her about it, so he swore then and there never to speak of this moment ever again.

Kakashi sighed slightly, hearing a screech of delight coming from Sakura's room. She'd found it. He stood up, stretched and started walking up the stairs. He opened the first door on his right and smiled. "Kakashi! You never told me there was a hot-tub behind these sliding doors!" Sakura's face was incredibly bright, and something was different. He hadn't figured out what yet, but he had a feeling he was about to soon enough. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I wanted to keep it as a surprise for you." He looked at the calendar. Just another five days. He wondered if she would remember..? 'Isn't it normally the man who forgets, and the woman gets mad for forgetting things like that..?' He shrugged. 'Oh well, so much for stereotypes.'  
"Well then, aren't we going to try it out?" Sakura blushed, taking her dress and shorts off, revealing a bikini suit.  
"Of course, let me go and get some shorts…" Kakashi started to turn, but the sakura haired girls hand waved in front of him, a pair of swimming trunks held firmly in her hand. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Sakura nodded happily.

Eventually, after Kakashi got changed and a lot of nervousness about getting into the warm hot springs like tub together, Sakura and Kakashi were in each embracing each other in each others arms. Her head as resting on his shoulder, and one of his hands was stroking her longer locks of hair. His other hand? That was edging its way around Sakura's body. She didn't seem to mind, but only because her arms were around his torso.

"You know, if you were anybody else, you would have been killed by now." Sakura's voice awoke Kakashi from a small daze. He wasn't actually thinking about anything, he seemed more asleep than awake. Kakashi smirked a little.  
"If you were anybody else, I wouldn't even let you in the same house as me." Kakashi sighed truthfully. Sakura didn't seem to mind though, she seemed to be in a daze of her own. He knew what she was thinking though. He still had his mask on.  
"You really want to know what's behind this mask, right?" Kakashi asked Sakura, placing both arms around her waist. Her skin was so soft… He shook his head, noticing his mind was wandering again.

"Y-Yea… I'm sorry. But you know, Sasuke and Naruto were kissing!"  
"Neither Naruto nor Sasuke wear a mask to hide their face though."  
"I guess. But please, I won't tell anybody that you let me see. I promise… Please?" Sakura looked into Kakashi's single eye, and he couldn't say no.  
"Don't tell anybody." He let go of Sakura's body and dried his hands on a small towel.

He removed the knot on the back and started to slowly remove the mask that he hid behind. However, a lot of things had come up to the surface to show Sakura, so why not his face? As he opened his eyes again, he saw tears in Sakura's eyes.  
"K-Kakashi… I thought you hid your face because you were scared of what people would think of you…" Sakura wiped her eyes on the towel that Kakashi had just used. "Now I see that.. You use it because you were scared of people you didn't love loving you. You're so handsome." Her hands brushed the skin of his face that hadn't felt the skin of others for so long… It felt so nice.

"You have the skin of someone around my age, and the looks too." Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around Kakashi. He smiled, kissing Sakura on the forehead, but her head moved as his lips were ready to touch her skin, and both their lips connected. At first it was soft and gentle, but then his hands were wrapped around Sakura's body, and hers the same to his. It seemed to last forever. The kiss was so passionate, it was if they were never going to see each other again.

He didn't want to pull away, but he had to. He still felt like a perverted old man, kissing a girl who he used to teach, but somehow… He just didn't care. If anyone found out about the love the two shared, he would defiantly be branded 'The Mirror Eye Pervert' throughout the whole village. But, yet again, he didn't seem to care if everyone knew. He knew that Sakura would care though, and would keep it a secret from everybody. Well, Sasuke and Naruto were different. They kept a lot of secrets, so this one wasn't so big compared to their own personal ones.

Kakashi sneezed, pulling his mask back on as he stepped out of the tub with Sakura in his arms. She had fallen asleep on his lap. Even if she was an adult, she still had the sleeping patterns of a young girl. He put a towel around her cooling body before tucking her into bed. He felt like a parent putting a child into bed, but he was more like that than anything else. He wasabout twenty years older than her, so he could actually be her father. A scary thought, but they didn't seem to mind.

He turned off the light, leaving Sakura's room and entering his own. He lay down in bed and looked up at the ceiling whilst taking his mask and headband off from around his head. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, before turning off the light.

* * *

XxxX 

Ta-Dah! Don't ask me why this Bonus chapter is pretty long, I just got bored and annoyed with not being able to post chapter eleven. I couldn't write chapter twelve somehow, so I started writing a KakaSaku thing instead. –sigh- probably because I'm missing something in my life. Oh well, FanFiction better be letting me submit documents tomorrow, otherwise I'll explode! -HasmathsSATs- ( 3 It's letting me post now. -happy- But, this bonus chapter is really long. oO)


	14. Chapter 12

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Naruto's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had gotten some sleep after the dream he had, but he felt miserable for even thinking that his friend would die because of him. He sat up and stretched, looking into his bed and noticing Sasuke had gone.  
"Sasuke?" He stood up and looked around his whole room. "Hello, Sasuke? Where are you..?"  
"I'm here you stupid dobe." Sasuke's voice came from somewhere, but he didn't know where his black haired boyfriend was.  
"Where?" Naruto looked left and right from his bedroom. He still couldn't see him.  
"Here!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto noticed him standing downstairs.  
"Oh, gomen Sasuke." He smiled and walked down the stairs, glomping Sasuke as soon as he could.

"Get off me!" Sasuke shouted, pushing the blonde haired boy off him. Naruto was confused. Last night he seemed so nice and kind, and today… It was if the stick had gotten too far up his ass again, and he'd gone cold.  
"Okay. Let me make you some breakfast, 'kay?" Naruto smiled, bounding off into the kitchen. He heard Sasuke following him, and as he entered the kitchen he turned around. "What is it? Why are you following me?"  
"Just because okay?" Sasuke replied bitterly, looking away and opening the fridge to grab some milk. Naruto was a little worried.  
"Are you o-?"  
"Stop asking me things!" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's bitter voice once again, and he took a step back.  
"O-Okay."

There was a long silence between the two for at least five minutes while Naruto made toast and Ramen for himself.  
"L-Listen, Naruto..?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence as Naruto finished eating.  
"Yes?" Naruto smiled happily as he threw the instant ramen bowl away.  
"I'm sorry that… I seemed like a jerk before." He blushed a little bit, and Naruto just smiled forgivingly.  
"That's okay. It's a morning thing, right?"  
"Yeah." Sasuke sighed slowly, taking Naruto's hand. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Why tomorrow?" Naruto asked, holding the mans hand with both of his own.  
"I'm on a mission today." Sasuke smiled a little, making Naruto a little uneasy whilst remembering his dream. "I'd take you with me, but I'd just get put off the mission." He blushed slightly as he said this, but Naruto felt a lot better.  
"That's okay. Just promise you'll come back to Konoha tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll promise that." Sasuke looked a little confused, but this made Naruto feel a lot better. Naruto kissed the mans hand before he left, and waved him goodbye.

He smiled happily for a little while, but soon the loneliness seemed to settle in. He'd always been on his own, but realizing that someone really loved him, without looking at the Kyuubi form of him, he felt alone again. Speaking of the Kyuubi, Naruto hadn't heard from him in a long time. Maybe he was hibernating? Winter was just around the corner, and so was Christmas. He didn't really know what he wanted, since he already had what every girl in the village wanted; Sasuke.

But, apart from the little bit of money he received from his occasional Ninja assignments, Naruto couldn't really afford to buy anything for Sasuke. He felt a little sad, since Sasuke would be able to get him something, but he wouldn't be able to return the favor. Or would he? Naruto pondered this thought for a moment or two, but then he just figured out that he sounded really perverted, like Kakashi.

'Kakashi… He must have been having a nice time with Sakura right now. She's probably seen under his mask too.' Naruto sighed slowly as he thought of his ex-sensei and his former love interest. He was a little saddened by the thought that a guy older than him could win over a girl after so many years, while he couldn't. However, it did draw him to Sasuke more, which was an easier target, even if he wasn't so happy to start off with.

Naruto sat down on the sofa, and turned over a cushion. It still had a couple of tear marks where he had cried for so long that night. It seemed such a long time ago, but it wasn't really. Well, it probably was, but he kept thinking of it every time he sat on the same seat he was sitting on when he kissed Sasuke for the first time. Just thinking about it made the blonde haired boy blush.

'It was so perfect,' Naruto started commenting in his mind. 'Well, until he shouted at me and told me he wasn't ready. But he still kissed me… He really can't make up his mind if he loves me or not. I don't know what's going on in his mind, but it must be my fault for confessing to him in the first place. After all, I never gave off any hints that I liked him when we trained together.' He sighed, giving his brain a rest from all this stressful thinking.

Naruto's body flopped to the other side of the sofa, his arms wrapped around the pillow he had just grabbed. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes and trying to catch up with some much needed sleep after last night.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Yeay! A new chapter. Good thing I have my English exams tomorrow, I can count this as revision. Anyway, this is mainly showing what Naruto's thinking right now, as will the next couple of chapters. Don't worry, there will be a point where… Wait, I can't reveal plot lines to you! You have to read it. –evillaugh- Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 13

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke walked home, his head looking up into the sky. It was a gloomy grey colour. It was either going to rain, or snow. Thinking about how cold it was, he figured it was going to snow. He really should have stayed off this mission, considering he'd only been out of a coma for a couple of months now. He still hadn't been told how he was knocked out, or even how he was able to fully function after only being in a coma for a few months.

After looking though his medical book, Sasuke found out that most coma patients were out at least for three years, and they took another two to recover if they ever came out of it. Maybe it was because it wasn't a full coma..? Maybe he had just been unconscious for a long time, and the doctors assumed it was a coma? Sometimes he wondered if he just had concussion, but then he wouldn't be able to remember all the things he could. It was strange… He'd ask Tsunade for a full explination after the mission, after he visited Naruto of course.

Sasuke sighed a little, his mind wandering off to the blonde haired dobe once again. He knew he shouldn't have said anything while he was sensitive and open. Looking back on it now, he felt like such an idiot for letting his feelings come out. Besides, he didn't really want to leave, he just said it because he knew it was what Naruto wanted to hear. Right?

He opened his front door and walked upstairs after he closed and locked the door behind him. He went into the bedroom and stared out of the window. This had become part of his routine, since nothing else seemed to take up his time. Well, now he had Naruto, but he wouldn't want to be with him all the time. Sasuke needed his space more than possibly anyone else in the village, since he needed time to think.

Two thoughts were flowing back and forth in his mind: Naruto being his 'boyfriend' and Itachi. His older brother, who had taken over the Akatsuki clan, hadn't been to the village for ten years. They were supposedly coming in three years after he first came, but it didn't happen. The only thing he did know that he had more people joining him, and he was last seen in the village hidden in the mist.

However, since Naruto confessed to him, Itachi seemed to be less of a problem than he normally would be. By now, Sasuke would have been scribbling down training on how to beat him, and wondering what would happen if he did kill his older brother. It would be quite an achievement, but then he really would be the last person alive in the Uchiha clan. Then again, he had Naruto now…

'No. Just no. Naruto is a guy, and I don't even know if I like him that much.' Sasuke bit his lip, making it bleed slightly. Not on purpose, but he didn't seem to feel the blood trickling down his chin and onto the paper below him. He wiped his lip with his hand then stood up, walking into the bathroom. He needed to get his head into the right frame of mind, and to get it off Naruto.The more he tried not to think of the yellow haired man, the more he seemed to pop up in Sasuke's mind. If Sasuke tried not to think at all, Naruto would just appear anyway, messing up his thoughts. Why? It's not as if he ever thought about him like this way before… To him, Naruto would always be a dobe to the day he died.

Just as Sasuke finished washing his cut, and also his face, he walked back into the bedroom to find it snowing. The sun was rising slowly, and the snow looked like stars falling from the sky… He really was getting too mushy for his own good. Sasuke sighed, grabbing his Kunai holster and shiruken pouch and fitting them to his body. He looked out of the window one more time before leaving the house to meet the man he was escorting back to his country.

He promised Naruto that he would be back by tomorrow, so they would have to hurry. After all, a promise is a promise, no matter who it is with.

Sasuke's promise just happened to be with someone who he protected and cared for.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Blah. This chapter, like the last one and the next two, reflects how Sasuke is feeling about this point of his life. I probably would have finished this (and the next one) a lot sooner, but I had to go make flapjacks. By 'had', I mean 'I ran out of ideas, so I'll go bake something'. x3


	16. Chapter 14

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sakura yawned, pushing the snooze button on her alarm clock. She didn't really want to get up, but she wanted to practice her tactics today. Even though she worked at the hospital that was just her part time job; she actually worked as a Tactician for the Konoha ninjas, alongside Tsunade. Even thought the Hokage didn't want to admit it, she was getting older, and needed to find someone to take her tactician job. Obviously, Naruto or Sasuke were going to be the obvious choices for the next Hokage, but that wouldn't be for a while.

She opened her eyes slowly, a little shocked at first, but soon calmed down.  
'That's right; I'm living with Kakashi now.' She thought to herself, smiling and blushing as she remembered this. 'Ahh! I fell asleep in the hot-tub! Why are my sleeping patterns so odd!' Sakura sat up angrily and threw a pillow at the wall before standing up and walking to the hallway.

'Where's the bathroom..?' Sakura moaned in her mind. She looked around, noticing a little sign on the door right infront of her saying 'Sakuras Bathroom'. She smiled happily, and then barged inside. As the door slammed, she heard the lock click. Handy feature for Kakashi, just in case he walked into her bathroom instead of his, that was located next door.

She took off her clothes and turned the shower on, stepping into it straight away. It might have been cold, but she needed that extra burst of coldness to keep her awake for the morning. Sakura always had a problem with getting up in the morning, so her daily routine didn't really change too much, even with her job changing.

It felt so weird, training to be a ninja, and then only do the odd C and B rank missions sometimes. After all, medical ninja's weren't always needed in missions, so they were very few. Infact, there was only herself and Shizune that could fight and heal people. She was glad about that; she didn't want to pull anybody away from their missions to protect her when she was trying to heal somebody.

Then, Sakura's mind turned to other things, and people. To name names, she was thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. She felt so bad for watching them both kiss last night, but Kakashi wanted to make sure Sasuke was okay recovering from his coma, or so he said. Personally, she thought that he just wanted to see them kiss, which was a bit weird for a perverted, old and straight man.

At least, that's what Sakura would have called Kakashi in one of these moments of pure 'Kakashi-ness', as only she could put it. Now… She could only think of him as a kind, loving, and pretty sexy man. Sure, he was old enough to be her father, but she didn't care. He was so kind to her, and respected her in every way possible. Unlike other people, he didn't 'take it too far'. She didn't even want to count the many times she'd landed guys in hospital for that. They were all nice, but not respectful.

Thinking about it again, Sakura did have a pretty high standard for men. They had to be cute, kind, understanding and respectful. Kakashi seemed to be none of these when she first met him, but then as they grew up working together, she seemed to see these signs show up. Especially when Sasuke rejected her and Kakashi was the only one who would listen to her story.

She was crying so much, but Kakashi just held her and calmed her down so quickly. He never seemed to be like that with anybody else. That was when it first hit her that they were falling in love. At first, Sakura denied it, and just blamed it on the heat wave they were having, but she soon got over it.Turning the shower off, Sakura stepped out and took her hair out of the bobble she put it in so she wouldn't get it wet. She wrapped a towel around her body and tried opening the door. It was locked, and she couldn't open it.

"Kakashi… Help..?" Sakura moaned pathetically, locked inside the bathroom.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Yeay, only Kakashi's thoughts to do now! Stupid Gaia pulling me in with its wonderful Role Plays… -sigh- Hopefully I'll be able to do Kakashi's before I go. And then, on with the story! It's going to end soon, and there –will- be a sequel. I'm saying this now, there defiantly will be one. Because..? Well, you'll have to wait!


	17. Chapter 15

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Kakashi's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Hearing Sakura's cries for help, Kakashi walked up the stairs, trying to open the bathroom door.  
"It's locked from the inside." He said simply, sliding some keys under the door.  
"Thank you!" Sakura's voice came from inside, before the door opened a little. All he could see was her blushing face. "If you don't mind, I need to get to my bedroom."  
"Be my guest." He stepped back so she could get out, but she sighed slowly but angrily.  
"I'm only in a towel." Kakashi blushed a little.  
"Sorry, I'll leave you in peace." He put his nose on her forehead before walking back downstairs. 

He never used to show any facial expressions before he met Sakura and the others, and still didn't when they were younger. However, after that time Sakura finally gave up on Sasuke, his face broke into smiles, tears and blushes more often. Well, the tears didn't come as often as the other two, and the blushes just came around when he was around Sakura.

Speaking of which, it would take a while to get used to having someone else living in his house. He had lived alone ever since he left his parents house, and even then, he still hadn't gotten used to have women in the house, never mind other people. However, since it was only Sakura, he'd get used to it.

After all, he did have that in his possession now. Kakashi still felt nervous for having it in the house, incase she found it when she was looking for things, but hopefully she wouldn't. He was still wondering if he should or not, wondering if Sakura would or not… It was very confusing. It probably would prey on his mind until he figured out what to do, and that didn't seem to close right now.

Maybe he should tell her about that time… Then again, Kakashi really didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their small relationship so far. After all, Sakura could easily move out or get angry with him for something small. Or, in his case, pretty big. Sighing slowly and falling onto the sofa, he pondered the idea just a little longer. Then, he came to a conclusion. He wouldn't just yet. He'd wait until nothing he said affected how the two of them felt about each other.

The scarecrow closed his eyes and put his feet over the other side of the sofa. It wasn't too big, but it was as comfortable as sitting on a cloud. He called it 'The Cloud 9 seat'. Why? He didn't know, but maybe when Sakura sat on it for the first time, she'd be able to realize. Naming the sofa the way he did didn't really affect his mind much, since Kakashi had already felt as if he and Sakura, along with Sasuke and Naruto, were sitting on cloud nine pretty comfortably. Well, metaphorically of course.

Trying to ignore his changing one-track mind, Kakashi tired to think of nothing to try and get some sleep. Last night, after he put Sakura to bed, he walked to his room, but he couldn't sleep. He had walked back into the girl's room and watched her sleep. She didn't move much, and didn't notice him holding her hand. He was glad, since he didn't really want to find out how angry Sakura could get first thing in the morning.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi turned over onto his side and tried to relax again. He couldn't sleep. Again. All he wanted was to sleep! However, that was going to be a problem as he heard Sakura walking down the stairs and pulling the curtains open to let the sun pour onto his face.  
"Come on Kakashi, you can't sleep at a time like this! It's a wonderful day out!" Sakura's cheery voice made his head hurt, turning over as he moaned. "Come on, you must have gotten more than eight hours sleep, right?" Kakashi opened his eye slowly, shaking his head before closing it again. He imagined Sakura's smile as he felt the sofa gain more weight at his feet. It was the last thing he remembered feeling before he fell asleep…

**

* * *

XxxX**

Yes, I'm sorry. I said that I'd have this up two days ago, but I ran out of time on the computer the day before, and yesterday I had two English Exams, ran a Drama club and played Rounders. I was just exhausted. So, I'm sorry. As in, really sorry. I did put up a lot of chapters up the other day though… I think..? I hope I did. I can't remember right now. Anyway, like I said, I'm so sorry! But... Exams are over now! And the End is near. How sad. I might do a cliff hanger for this one, then leave it for a bit. Just to be evil. Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 16

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Naruto's point of view. Also, this is Part one of Two. –ninja- You'll see what I mean later on. Spot the Fruits Basket quote-a-likes! They're almost the same. x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon. Oh yeah, I don't own Furuba either.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX

* * *

**

It had only been an hour since Naruto had fallen asleep on the sofa, but he already felt as if he had fallen asleep for the whole day. He sat up and stretched, walking over to the blinds on his windows and opening them. It was sunny, but he could see something glittering in the light. It was… Snow!

Naruto smiled happily; he absolutely loved snow. Especially when it was slightly sunny and a little warm. Although, that meant that the snow wouldn't stick, and he couldn't write messages for Sasuke in the snow when he came back from his mission… Thinking about Sasuke's mission made him think about the black haired boy, and what kind of mission he was doing. After all, Naruto did make him promise that he would come back by tomorrow and he could be fighting for three days! No, he would have told him, which made Naruto fall back into ease.

Ever since Sasuke fell into the coma that could have killed him, all the blonde haired boy could think about was him. Every other thought was about how he was, and if he was going to be okay, and if he was going to accept him if he ever spilled his secret to him… Even now, the same thoughts ran though his mind. Was Sasuke going to get killed in this mission? Was he going to be okay? Did he really accept him..?

Naruto grabbed his black jacket and pulled on some shoes as he left the house. He knew he shouldn't be interfering with a mission that could be potentially dangerous, but he had to make sure Sasuke was okay. After all, he had only been out of a coma for a few months; he could have a dizzy spell or anything bad like that. He took out a GPS system from out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons as he ran out of the village.

It did pay off to put that tag on him while he had the chance.

At least half an hour later, Naruto eventually caught up with Sasuke and a younger man. "Sasuke! Over here!"  
"Naruto? You dobe! Get down!" Sasuke's voice shouted before a swarm of Kuni flew towards both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto dodged them all, as did Sasuke and the younger man, and moved towards them both. "Damn it, you just gave away our position, you always mess everything up!" He hissed.  
"I-I'm sorry Sasuke… I really am…" Naruto looked down, a little upset with Sasuke's tone of voice.  
"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to save us from these guys is it?" Sasuke bit his lip slightly, nudging the younger man behind a tree as three ninja's from the Hidden village of Mist appeared out of, seemingly, nowhere. Naruto stood back, standing his ground. However, it was hopeless since he didn't have any Kunai, and his Chakra would take a little longer than usual to charge up because he hadn't been practicing for a long time.

Naruto was too scared to listen to what the Mist ninja's were telling Sasuke, since he was utterly useless. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have worried… It was too late now, as one of the three Mist ninja's attacked Sasuke. He closed his eyes, only hearing the sound of Kunai and Shiruken being thrown and countered. A body fell to the floor. He opened his eyes suddenly, but breathed a sigh of relief as it was the Mist ninja that had fallen in death. He watched both Ninja's flee from battle as Sasuke told the man that he could go home safely without him escorting him.  
"S-Sasuke…" Naruto tried to break though Sasuke's coldness moment, but he was just shot down.  
"Shut up. I'm not talking to you again until we see Tsunade. You got that?" Sasuke turned around, looking into his eyes. They were cold, filled with nothing but hate and anger. Naruto nodded, his eyes wandering down to the floor as he followed him.

'He really hates me. There's nothing to it, he totally hates me…' Naruto thought to himself, his mind lost in a world of fear and loneliness. It had almost always been that way, but Sasuke had shown him that… 'No, it doesn't matter now. Sasuke just totally hates me. He never even loved me to begin with…' Naruto's normally optimistic attitude had soon plummeted into a pessimistic point of view. 'I should really just leave, but he wants me to go see Tsunade with him…'

Naruto's depressing trail of thought was soon interrupted as he heard an almost silent trip wire being activated.  
"Sasuk-!" Naruto tried to warn him.  
"I can't hear you!" Sasuke replied coldly, his eyes obviously closed. Naruto froze for a moment at Sasuke's coldness, but as he saw the acupuncture needles like Haku once used coming towards the boy, he shook his head and pushed him out of the way.

"N-Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke's voice was the last thing he heard. The last thing he felt before he fell onto the ground was the numerous needles puncturing into his chest and arms.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Well, I'm not going to be evil. Well, this is a cliff hanger, but it's not going to start the next story. The next chapter will explain all. Is Naruto dead? Is this all a dream? Actually, screw that. I hate when stories go 'Oh, it was just a dream'. Take my advice. NEVER EVER DO THAT! –ahem– Anyway, look out for the next chapter! Might be the last one, It depends. Don't worry, I already promised a sequel.


	19. Chapter 17

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view. Also, this is Part Two of Two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon. Oh yeah, I don't own Furuba either.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke stood back, looking down at Naruto. He was being too cold to notice the hidden wires he had set off just a few seconds ago. The Mist ninja's had noticed how he wasn't concentrating enough with Naruto there and now… Why did the dobe follow him in the first place? He promised that he would be back in the village by that day, so why didn't he believe him? Maybe Naruto didn't trust him enough…

Right now, that didn't really matter. Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto and put his hands onto Naruto's neck. His pulse was getting slower by the second, and Sasuke panicked slightly.  
"S-Sasuke…" Naruto's voice confirmed that he was still alive.  
"Don't speak, you'll waste all of your energy…" Sasuke had to hold back tears as he watched Naruto struggle to try and pull out some of the fine needles embedded into his body. The ninja must have had some help from other medical ninja, since the needles were all placed perfectly.  
"But, I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry…" Naruto smiled, coughing up a little blood as he grabbed his chest in pain. "I'm sorry…"  
"No, it's my fault. But you're going to be okay, I promise. I never break promises, so hang on in there, okay Naruto..?" Sasuke started taking some of the needles out, but it had already seemed to be too late.  
"I'll see you later… Sasuke-kun…" Naruto's breath hung on these last words, and as the blonde haired boy's eyes closed, Sasuke's eyes let out the few tears he had been holding back. He grabbed Naruto's hands, taking his pulse. It was faint, but fragile. Suddenly, he couldn't feel the small pulse.

"No… Naruto, you're not dead. You can't be dead!" Sasuke laughed a little through the tears, obviously trying to deny the fact that he was dead. "You're just… just joking right? I mean, you can't be dead!" His hands tightened, pulling Naruto close to him.

"You can't die Naruto! I love you so much! Please… Please don't die!" Sasuke cried out into the forest, shaking his head in determination and picking Naruto up whilst standing up. "Just hang in there Naruto… I'm going to get you to Tsunade… You're gonna be fine. Okay..?" He felt like such an idiot, but just watching someone who actually loved him for who he was, unlike the girls, was so painful. It was as if his parents were dying in front of him again. It felt exactly the same, but if Naruto died, he didn't think he'd be able to get over the emotional pain.

Sasuke couldn't run fast enough with Naruto in his arms, so he decided to carry him on his back. Some of the needles stuck into his back, but as long as he could run faster, he would just forget about that pain. "Naruto… I love you. I know you can't hear me but…" He started to run, talking to the boy riding on his back as if giving Naruto a piggy-back. "I could never tell you how much I loved you. So… Even though you can't hear me… I'm saying it now. But, you'll be able to hear me say it again, because you're still alive in that body of yours! I'm not going to let you die like this…"

Sasuke kept on running, ignoring the snow that was falling around the village. It just told him that he was almost home. No, they were almost home. The hospital wasn't far away from the entrance to the village they were going into, and that was also why he had to speed up. If he thought that he was close, he would slow down a little and Naruto might die, so he kept speeding towards the village.

The hospital was on their right, and Sasuke ran up towards the door and kicked it open. He still had tears in his eyes, but he couldn't care less at this moment.  
"Please don't kic-" A nurse started, and as Sasuke's vision became more clear, he recognized the nurse as Sakura. She was early… That didn't matter.  
"Sakura, Naruto's dying! You've got to alert Tsunade-sama and save him… Please, for us..?" Sasuke looked into the girls eyes with a look that she probably hadn't seen before; one of desperation.  
"She's just finished in one of the emergency rooms, so just go to the un-used ones and we'll call her right away." Saying this, Sakura picked up the phone.  
"Thank you so much!" Sasuke thanked Sakura as he ran down the halls, bursting into the empty emergency room and lying him down on the bed. As soon has he done so, the Hokage known as Tsunade came into the room with a team of medical specialists.  
"Sasuke, you're going to have to wait outside." Tsunade's voice was louder than normal, but Sasuke didn't move.  
"I'll just wait by the door, if that's okay." Sasuke grabbed his pants nervously, and looked down.  
"Okay then, but don't interfere." Tsunade's voice became gentler as she started working on Naruto.

Sasuke was stood in the room, watching every move they made on Naruto carefully. A few times, some of the medical ninja's had stepped back, wanting to declare Naruto legally dead, which scared Sasuke a lot, but Tsunade kept on trying. Eventually, he couldn't watch them do anything more to Naruto and left the room. He didn't go far however, he was sat on the seats outside the emergency room with his head in his hands. "He's going to die, I know it…" He sobbed quietly to himself, but he soon felt a warm arm wrap around him. He looked up, and noticed it was Sakura. "W-What do you want…"  
"I wanted to know if you were okay." Sakura smiled a little, but then stood up and looked into the room. "But, I'm also here to watch Tsunade work. Unless, you want me to stay..?"  
"N-No, I'd rather be alone right now, if that's okay." Sasuke sighed, looking down as the doors opened again. He heard the annoying beeps of the machine telling the doctors that he was dead change into a pattern. Was that his heart beat? Or, was that just something making it worse..?

Another five minutes passed waiting in anticipation and worry. Everyone who had entered that room hadn't left for the past hour hadn't left, apart from himself. He almost gave up hope that he was still alive, and stood up numerous times. 'If they have been in there for almost an hour, he has gotta be dead. Hasn't he..?' Sasuke thought to himself, but the trail of thought was broken as a bed was pushed through the doors.  
"Sasuke, move please." Tsunade's voice seemed saddened. 'No. He's not…' "We need to get Naruto into a recovery room." 'He's not..?'  
Sasuke followed the bed into a room, where he could actually see for himself the truth that people had been hiding from him. Naruto's yellow hair stuck out from underneath wires and various bandages.

"T-Thank god…" Sasuke smiled happily, collapsing onto the wall beside him. "I-Is it okay if we're alone for a moment..?" Tsunade was still a little confused, but he noticed Sakura going to explain it to her. He didn't care who knew now, since he knew himself. "Naruto..? Can you hear me..?" He took Naruto's hand, and he saw the boy's eyes open.  
"Y-Yeah…" Naruto's voice replied weakly.  
"I told you… I never go back on a promise! You're alive!" Sasuke hugged Naruto happily, and he felt Naruto's arms wrap round him too.  
"Yes. Thank you for not giving up on me Sasuke…" Naruto's voice whispered into Sasuke's ear, and he blushed. He could feel Naruto's face getting warmer as well, and he knew that he was blushing too.

"You didn't hear me right..?" Sasuke said, withdrawing from the hug a little bit, his hands still on Naruto's shoulders.  
"The last thing I heard was my own voice, so I guess not." Naruto sat up a little, Sasuke's arms retracting. "Why?"  
"Because I finally realized. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you before. But… I love you. I love you so much, I thought I'd never live if you had died." He reached forwards, kissing Naruto. He was so glad he could feel his skin and hear his voice again.

**

* * *

XxxX**

-cries- How sad! Even I thought Naruto was gonna die, and I'm writing this! This took me a while since I was watching a Naruto episode for inspiration, and then I could write this. I can't believe it. Only one more chapter! How sad! I might be able to squeeze it out by tonight, but if not.. You've gotta wait.


	20. The End

Notes before we start: This chapter is from my point of view. If you understand what I mean. Like, I'm a narrator or something, and can see what everyone is doing/thinking..? Oh whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

It had been two days since Sasuke rescued Naruto from death, and Sakura and Kakashi were visiting today. Sasuke hadn't been home all the time Naruto was in hospital, and was wondering why he couldn't go home yet. Naruto was perfectly fine, and could move all of his body because of the Kyuubi chakra that made him heal quickly. However, the nurses had told him that he had to be monitored for three days, and today was the last day! The thought on everyone's mind seemed to be 'Is Naruto coming out today?'.

"Good morning Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura's and Kakashi's voice said in harmony. Sakura was holding a single flower and put it by Naruto's bed. She was going to bring a bouquet, but she couldn't for health and safety reasons. Kakashi was going to bring something, but Sakura burnt it. It was a book. It wasn't come come paradise, but it was almost as bad, maybe even worse.

"Good morning Sakura." Naruto smiled happily.  
"Morning to both of you." Sasuke replied after Naruto, stretching his arms. He hadn't been up long, since being in Hospitals always freaked him out slightly.  
"So Sakura, do you know if Naruto is coming out today?" Kakashi asked the girl, but she shook her head sadly.  
"Sorry, they wouldn't tell me. Apparently it was 'Top Secret' to all of us apart from Tsunade." Sakura sighed whilst Naruto's and Sasuke's faces dropped.  
"Tsunade really is annoying sometimes." Naruto pouted, and Sasuke smirked.  
"You mean all the time. Well, apart from when she's working." He commented, flicking a little bit of his hair out of his face. The four were talking as if Naruto hadn't almost just died, and as if he had just got into a little bit of a fight with someone. The atmosphere was almost scary it was that relaxed.

Well, it was relaxed until Tsunade burst into the room.

"DON'T DO THAT!" All four said in almost perfect sync, which spooked Tsunade out even more.  
"Anyway. You want to know if Naruto's coming out today right?" Tsunade wrote something on a piece of paper on her clipboard.  
"Yea! So, so, am I?" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi gathered round Naruto's bed and awaited Tsunade's answer.  
"Well, unfortunately…" Most faces dropped as she said this. "He's going home today."  
"Yeay! I can go home now!" Naruto smiled, showing practically everyone's relief.  
"Thank you Tsunade." Sasuke smiled a little, and Tsunade smiled back. Kakashi hadn't really noticed anything different about Sasuke, probably because he was half asleep.  
"Oh, Sakura?" Tsunade took her hand. "We've got another patient for you."  
"Again? Sorry you guys, I'd better go." Sakura smiled and waved. "See you later." She shut the door behind herself and Tsunade and Kakashi woke up.  
"Oh, yes. I'd better be off." Kakashi soon disappeared as well, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room again.

Sasuke sighed heavily, a lot from relief, but some from pure exhaustion. "So Naruto," He started, whispering the next part into his ear.  
"You wouldn't!" Naruto shouted, pulling away and blushing.  
"Well, if you wanted…" Sasuke nodded, smirking a little.  
"But what if…"  
"No ifs. I know it's what you want."  
"I guess, but you want it more than me."  
"You're right, but I won't if you don't want me to."  
"Do you think she'll mind?"  
"We can get it done the other way if you want…"  
"Well, I suppose Kakashi will already have gotten to her by now." Naruto nodded slightly.  
"I doubt it, he doesn't look particularly bothered right now." Sasuke smiled, blushing as he did so. "Anyway, I'll go set out your room. Love you Naruto."  
"Love you too Sasuke!" Naruto smiled happily as Sasuke left the room.

Things ended in a hospital, and started in a hospital. How did Sasuke get into a coma? No one knows. Kakashi thought he might have just been unconscious, whilst Sakura and Naruto thought he might have taken a large blow in combat. Only time will tell…

**

* * *

XxxX**

No! It's over! I don't believe it! This is the last chapter of the story! Oh well, there's always the sequel to look forward to writing soon I suppose. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and maybe the more you bug me, the sooner I'll write the next story. Thank you for reading! I love you all!


End file.
